


The Baby Maker

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Pamela comes back negative through a pregnancy test and can’t be more than happy.
Relationships: Alice Macray/Pamela Whalen
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“When I found out the test came back negative, I couldn’t stop crying in our bathroom. I was so relieved,” Pamela said, looking back on the memory of a pregnancy test she wished hard for bad results. Kevin Whalen wanted another baby to add with the three they had, but this time it wasn’t meant to be. 

“You were relieved?” Rosemary repeated.

“Does Kevin know?” Alice asked.

“He thinks we’re having another one,” Pamela confessed, taking a hit of her cigarette, nervously. 

“Pamela, that’s lying!” Alice exclaimed. “You can’t have the man think he’s going to be a father again!” her voice grew sharp causing a few looks from pedestrians that were waiting with them to cross the sidewalk. 

“I’m sick of him using the belt on me, okay?” Pamela explained, blowing smoke, readjusting the red paisley bandanna worn over her head. “The kids get scared and for once I want to take a break from the abuse.”

“What do you think’s going to happen when he finds out the truth?” Rosemary piped up, shivering in her rabbit fur coat, powder blue skirt, stockings and pair of low-heel shoes.

Pamela doesn’t respond. 

The crosswalk sign switches for them to move forward. As they follow the crowd through white painted lines, Alice has become frightened for Pamela, but the girl seems fine enough to go through with it all. _She doesn’t care_ , Alice realizes. _Pamela has accepted total defeat._

****

“What should I do? Pamela needs my help,” Alice said, sitting on the edge of her seat at the Schlafly house, watching Phyllis ironing, pressing the hot metal plate over one of Anne’s school dresses. 

“Pamela has put herself to shame. It’s got nothing to do with you, Alice,” Phyllis elegantly answered, concentrating on the cloth material like it was the only thing that mattered the most.

“I can’t let her go through with this,” Alice cried, growing exasperated. “Kevin will hurt her!”

“What a man does to his wife stays between him and his home,” Phyllis sighed. She laid the iron to stand and cool off while examining the dress.

Alice couldn’t believe what she was hearing. There was no use talking to Phyllis about it. Of course she took the wrong side!

“What does it take for a little kindness and compassion for somebody that’s different than you?” Alice scoffed. 

Phyllis twirled around to look at her. Her eyes glowed dangerously.

“You can’t play hero, Alice. The world’s cruel and we just have to accept it.”

“Abuse, we should not.” Alice shook her head picking up her purse.

Phyllis stood back and watched her leave, unsure what to feel next.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice rung the doorbell and waited. She soon found Pamela’s son standing in his blue dinosaur pajamas chewing on the helmet of a plastic toy army soldier. He peered up at his mother’s best friend, unfazed.

“Hi Eric,” Alice greeted softly. “Is your mommy inside?”

He nodded then ran away from her while she stepped through the house shutting the door behind her. Alice could hear the Whalen’s television set playing in the living room. She looked upon the staircase then down the hallway. Eric led her into the kitchen where Pamela was in the middle of scratching through a lottery ticket with a nickel.

“Alice!” she called out. “Come sit down!”

Eric bounced over to his mother and whacked her bare calf with the slobbery solider.

“Go back watching TV!” Pamela commanded. 

The boy gave her another hard smack for good measure before bolting out of the room. Alice grimaced as Pam held the side of her face, fed up. She pulled a metal chair out to sit down across from her.

“Do you let him get away with that kind of behavior?” Alice questioned.

“He takes after his daddy,” Pamela shrugged.

“That doesn’t make it okay. You’re his mother, not a punching bag,” Alice scolded.

Pamela pushes back a thick wave of hair that spills back over her face again. She pinches the nickel tight with her fingers.

“Honey, I came here because I want to help you. Lying through a pregnancy test isn’t going to solve anything.”

“Alice, you don’t understand. Kevin has become such a dream to me. He’s been taking his medication and started helping more around the house. He lets me rest my feet while he does all the cooking and shoveling snow out the driveway. He’s made time bringing the kids to school and picking them up in the afternoons. The way my life’s going right now, I couldn’t ask better.”

“When three months come by, and you’re still not showing—what’s he going to do then?” Alice snapped. 

“Look. I shouldn't have told you in the first place. If you tell Buck, he’ll go and tell Kevin,” Pamela began to hyperventilate which Alice quickly came forward and seized her into a tight embrace. 

“Buck doesn’t know, but Phyllis does. She’s ashamed of you,” Alice was speaking harshly over the young woman’s sweaty head which was nestled below her chin. Pamela’s hot tears were dripping on her necklace. Alice held onto the sobbing girl, regretting on telling Phyllis Schlafly anything.

“What am I going to do? There’s got to be a way,” Pamela sniffled.

“What’s the matter with Mommy?” Eric broke in, holding up the Whalen’s youngest child by the armpits.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Alice replied. She released Pamela, who was pulling herself together for the sake of the children.


End file.
